Tomodachi Life
I got Tomodachi Life! o.O So it's kinda like The Sims, but you don't really get to do much other than watch your Miis you add. So I'll show you what happens by pictures! Days 11-20 Races FOOD RACE (get all-time favourite, super, worst, and worst ever) *1st: Iris (2/4) *2nd: Josephina (1/4) *3rd: Alyssa (1/4) *4th: Star (1/4) *5th: Naomi (1/4) *6th: ZappyGrey (1/4) *7th: Xander (1/4) RANKING RACE (be in top 5 of all ranks (for boys, girl doesn't count, for girls, boys doesn't count) *1st: Naomi (4/6) *1st: Jacob (4/6) *3rd: Xander (3/6) *3rd: James (3/6) *5th: Nebula (2/6) *5th: Cynthia (2/6) *5th: Star (2/6) *5th: Sally (2/6) *9th: Perry (1/6) *9th: Miles (1/6) *9th: Paulina (1/6) *9th: Sarah (1/6) *9th: Angie (1/6) *9th: Galaxy (1/6) *9th: Dakota (1/6) *9th: Alyssa (1/6) *9th: Josephina (1/6) *9th: Kiki (1/6) *9th: Tom (1/6) MASTER RACE (find all 4 food favourites, get married, have a baby, get to level 10, have a song, be #1 on a rankings board, and have a best friend) *Naomi (6/10) DONE *Jacob (6/10) DONE *Xander (4/10) DONE *James (4/10) DONE *Angela (4/10) DONE *Iris (4/10) DONE *Josephina (4/10) DONE *Star (3/10) DONE *Phil (3/10) DONE *Paulina (3/10) DONE *Alyssa (3/10) DONE *Sarah (2/10) DONE *Nebula (2/10) DONE *Tom (2/10) DONE *Austin (2/10) DONE *Miles (2/10) DONE *Sally (2/10) DONE *Jack (2/10) DONE *Alex (1/10) DONE *Bernard (1/10) DONE *Brooke (1/10) DONE *Cynthia (1/10) DONE *Galaxy (2/10) DONE *Perry (1/10) DONE *Peter (1/10) DONE *Kiki (1/10) DONE DAY 1 This is Sarah from the Chilly's Crew in Tomodachi Life! I also added myself and Xander into the game. It seems that not much happens when you play for too long. DAY 2 I added Galaxy, Angela, James, Star, Jacob, and Nebula today. Here's Galaxy! OK, so today I (or Naomi) wanted to confess my love to James, but HE REJECTED ME (sob) DAY 3 I added Tom, Dakota, and Phil today. Tom wanted to take a picture, so he took a picture of himself (top to bottom peeps), Nebula, Naomi, Angela, Phil, and you can sorta see Dakota, taking a nap! Angela confessed love for Jacob, and he said yes. (sorry Sarah) and Star confessed to Xander, and he also said yes. (hmm) And here's a picture of Dakota doing a magic show! DAY 4 I wake up and play, and Jacob (yes, he is wearing a wig) and Angie are taking a romantic walk on the beach. (yay?) I took lots of Pictures, and added my friend, Lux, Austin (a new LPS!), and Peter. (and my dad). I took a class photo! (left to right peeps) Galaxy, Austin, Lux, Angela, Naomi, Dakota, Nebula, my dad (not true-to-life), and Peter. Peter wanted Naomi and James to be together, and it worked! And here's a photo he took, too. DAY 5 I added Iris and Cynthia (both from POKEMON), Jack, and Bernard. This poster (left to right peeps) Lux, Galaxy, James, Jacob, Naomi, Angela, Iris, Austin, and Cynthia. Iris' first food she ate was her WORST EVER! It was a Red Hot Pepper. But her second was her ALL-TIME FAVORITE! It was a Veggie Burger. I gave Dakota a blue hair-color spray. Here's another few pics: DAY 6 I added Scott, Miles, Josephina and Paulina. I found Lux sleeping, so I drew on her face! Josephina's SUPER ALL-TIME FAVORITE!! is Chocolate gateau. Angie said that they were thinking about having a baby (yay?) And Jacob was tired and crashed in the cafe. DAY 7 Naomi and James GOT MARRIED! :D Sarah and Jack are now together, and so are Miles and Paulina. Tom really likes this jar of honey… o.O And the shocker of the Day… Angie and James HAD A BABY!! Her name is now Zoe. And some crazy News happened during a TV party (don't ask me, I'm not a Mii!) DAY 8 Here is Xander. (I don't know why I just found this pic on my SD card) Iris had a rude awakening today… And I checked the Compatibility Tester today… Apparently Alyssa and me are Perfect Pals! DAY 9 The boys had a meeting at the Café. This meeting included Xander, Jack, Jacob, and James (3 Js and one X.) And James gives an idea to lose weight (whether or not it's a good idea is up to interpretation.) Zoe's growing up! And here's a random picture of Miles. Good, thank you. DAY 10 Sarah took a great picture today! Also (no picture sorry), Zoe grew up and is now living on the island. Good photo trickery, Jack! Naomi is think about having a baby. (interesting..) Current Stats *Islanders: 33 *Male-Female Ratio: 14:19 *Romances **JacobXAngela (married, 1 child) **JamesXNaomi (married, 1 child expected) **MilesXPaulina (married) **XanderXStar (Star wants to get married, Xander not so much) **PeterXGalaxy (very much in love) **BernardXNebula (totally in love) **SarahXJack (both want to get married, but are too scared to ask) *All-Time Favorites **Alyssa (chocolate gateau) **Iris (veggie burger) *Worsts *Super All-Time Favorites **Josephina (chocolate gateau) **Star (mushroom) *Worst Evers **Iris (red chill pepper) Current Islanders NAOMI AUGUSTINE *Husband: James (totally happy) *Best Friend: Jacob (trust completely) *Friends **Iris: best bud **Angie: good buddy XANDER FERN *Sweetheart: Star (super in love) *Friends **Bernard: Best bud **Jacob: Best bud **Paulina: Good buddy SARAH AUGUSTINE *Sweetheart: Jack (let's get married!) *Friends **Jacob: Good buddy **Xander: Good buddy GALAXY ECLIPSE *Sweetheart: Pete (very much in love) ANGELA BUNNYHOLD *Husband: Jacob (totally happy) *Family **Zoe: Good pal *Friends **James: Best bud **Paulina: Good buddy JAMES CODNEY *Wife: Naomi (totally happy) *Best Friend: Nebula (bestie) *Friends **Jacob: Good buddy **Lux: Good buddy STAR ECLIPSE *Sweetheart: Xander (let's get married!) *Best Friend: Dakota (BFF) *Friends **Cynthia: Best bud **Jacob: Best bud JACOB QUINLY *Wife: Angela (totally happy) *Family **Zoe: Good pal *Best Friend: Naomi (kinda getting along) *Friends **Xander: Best bud **Jack: Good buddy NEBULA ECLIPSE *Sweetheart: Bernard (totally in love) *Best Friend: James (BFF) *Friends **Sarah: Good buddy TOM SALVADOR *Best Friend: Phil PHIL ERICK *Best Friend: Tom *Friends **Dakota: Best bud **Lux: Good buddy DAKOTA FRASER *Best Friend: Star *Friends **Alyssa: Good buddy AUSTIN DRAZNA *Friends **James: Best bud PETER BROWNIE *Sweetheart: Galaxy (very much in love) *Friends **Sarah: Good buddy IRIS DRACO CYNTHIA FINN *Friends **Star: Good buddy JACK RUSSELL *Sweetheart: Sarah (let's get married!) *Best Friend: Alyssa (trustworthy) *Friends **Jacob: Good buddy BERNARD BROWNIE *Sweetheart: Galaxy (totally in love) *Friends **James: Best bud SCOTT BRUNTFORD MILES WORTHEDGE *Wife: Paulina (totally happy) *Friends **Dakota: Good buddy JOSEPHINA BLOSSOM *Friends **Dakota: Best bud **Jacob: Best bud PAULINA EVODKIYA *Wife: Miles (totally happy) *Friends **Pete: Best bud **Angela: Best bud SALLY SALVADOR *Friends **James: Good buddy ALYSSA MINCI *Best Friend: Jack (trustworthy) *Friends **Alex (best bud) KIKI GOZEL ALEX POPER SAVANNAH REED BROOKLYN HAYES PERRY SUNRAY ZOE QUINLY *Family **Angela: Good pal **Jacob: Good pal Rankings Board VITALITY *Best 1st: Nebula (900) *Best 2nd: Cynthia (847) *Best 3rd: Perry (755) *Worst 3rd: Brooke (129) *Worst 2nd: Miles (117) *Worst 1st: Tom (100) POPULARITY *Best 1st: Naomi (204) *Best 2nd: James (193) *Best 3rd: Jacob (162) *Worst 3rd: Zoe (10) *Worst 2nd: Scott (8) *Worst 1st: Addie, Brooke, Kiki (0) BOY CHARM *Best 1st: James (173) *Best 2nd: Jacob (160) *Best 3rd: Miles (153) *Worst 3rd: Tom (12) *Worst 2nd: Al (11) *Worst 1st: Scott, Kiki (0) GIRL CHARM *Best 1st: Paulina (134) *Best 2nd: Nebula (110) *Best 3rd: Sarah (93) *Worst 3rd: Zoe (0) *Worst 2nd: Dakota (-21) *Worst 1st: Josephina (-22) RICHEST *Best 1st: Xander (2,577$) *Best 2nd: Naomi (1,482$) *Best 3rd: Galaxy (906$) *Worst 3rd: Bernard (142$) *Worst 2nd: Scott (120$) *Worst 1st: Addie (0$) FRIENDSHIP *Best 1st: AlyssaXJosephina (98% Compatibility) *Best 2nd: JacobXNaomi (97% Compatibility) *Best 3rd: NaomiXStar (94% Compatibility) *Worst 3rd: NebulaXDakota (4% Compatibility) *Worst 2nd: AlexXMiles (3% Compatibility) *Worst 1st: AlexXScott (0% Compatibility) ROMANCE *Best 1st: JacobXSally, KikiXSally (100% Compatibility) *Best 2nd: JamesXNaomi (96% Compatibility) *Best 3rd: TomXCynthia (95% Compatibility) *Worst 3rd: AlexXPaulina (3% Compatibility) *Worst 2nd: AlexXIris, AlexXAngela (2% Compatibility) *Worst 1st: AlexXJosephina (0% Compatibility)